wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Yi Ling
Lin Yi Ling is Yao Wang's younger sister in the manga/anime series Hetalia and the Tea Leaves series. She is a minor character in Hetalia. Appearance and Personality Appearance Lin Yi is a teenage girl who wears a peach (or bright pink)-colored qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves, and a long white skirt. Her hair is long and brown, with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side of her head. She wears pink flowers in her hair, and a chibi sketch of her by Himaruya revealed that she has a flower-shaped birthmark (or tattoo) on her left thigh. In one earlier sketch, her qipao was drawn slightly different, and she had her hair tied into a side ponytail with some of her flowers. Another early design showed another variation on her qipao and the flowers. Personality Lin Yi is described as a strong-willed, fashionable young woman, but she is also said to have become more of a nervous type in recent times, unable to stop worrying. Though she had yet to make an appearance in the actual manga, she was depicted in various sketches and appeared in the profile section of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. Her role in the drama track for the eighth Hetalia character CD predates any manga or anime appearance (as with Wang Ja Long, who appeared in Hetalia Fantasia). There, she is portrayed as a rather smart-mouthed girl with a somewhat quick temper and a cheerful disposition. Back Story Lin Yi appears in the anime in the April Fool's episode. She was sent a blackmail picture with a costume to war, but she wasn't too worried about it. In fact, Lin Yi thought that she would look cute in the costume. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Lin Yi becomes depressed after Yao tells her that he had arranged her marriage to Ivan and gave him Wang Ja to take as his butler in exchange for the DNA results for Junjie as leverage. Ever since then, the female countries have tried in vain to cheer her up. However, Natalia isn't too happy about this arrangement due to her love for Ivan. She even slaps the bride-to-be during the bachlorette party. Afterwards, the other ladies try to talk to her about her behavior towards Lin Yi. Natalia lies and says that she and the bride-to-be are friends. Despite that, the other girls are on alert for the wedding day. On Valentine's Day, Lin Yi stands in front of mirror staring at herself in despair. The Woman in Red seems to have taken an interest in her and her impending marriage. Katyusha takes her to the chapel for the wedding. The girls get her ready for the ceremony and guard her from Natalia. Lin Yi and Ivan wed in the afternoon. On the wedding night, the bride ended up getting sick and throwing up in the bathroom. Day after her wedding, she wakes up and finds the dress that Ivan gave her as a present when she first came to live with him. After getting dinner, she wanders down to the dining hall. Katyusha explains that Ivan let her sleep in because she wasn't feeling well. The Ukrainian woman then got her a tray of food that Wang Ja had cooked for her earlier. Lin Yi doesn't understand why her husband is so nice to her. In present day, she is seen heading to Ikebukuro with Ivan and research team to pay the Tandeki Group a visit and check on Project Tadpole. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces She spends most of the Ikebukuro trip at Kiku and Sena's house. When Ivan's meeting is over, He comes by and picks up Lin Yi and takes her back to Moscow with him. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Lin Yi and Ivan appear to be getting closer. He's still good to her and she allows him to sleep with her in their bed. She starts to that something is wrong with her husband. He won't tell her what's wrong. Wang Ja one day shows her documents that he found on her husband's laptop. Her brother says this is their way out, but she doesn't understand the point why. Katyusha and Lin Yi talk about what's wrong with Ivan. The Ukrainian woman says that it's nothing and it will pass. Lin Yi is not too convinced. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Ivan Braginski Main Article: Ivan and Lin Yi Yao Wang Main Article: Yao Wang She addresses him as "teacher" in the drama CD, but calls him a "bastard" in an earlier sketch. An early illustration showed that she cannot stand Yao, and prefers Kiku, ordering Yao to leave him alone. In the drama CD, she treats him in a slightly more friendly manner, but still has very low patience towards his quirks. Right now, things have become rather strained due to Yao marrying her off to Ivan. Kiku Honda Main Article: Kiku Honda Instead of Yao she prefers Kiku, much to Yao's dismay. This could stem from the real life fact of China's repeated dismissal of Taiwan's sovereignty, and the general well-being and mutual respect between the real life islands. It is also possible that this is a reference to Japan's colonial rule over Taiwan before WWII. Recently, in Chapter 42 of Hetalia: World Stars, she gave chocolates to Kiku on Valentine's Day. Vietnam Lin Yi and Vietnam appear to get along well, despite their clashing personalities. Lin Yi has taken Vietnam out to get their pictures taken together, to her initial dismay, and has lended Vietnam an undersized costume for Halloween. Wang Ja Long Main Article: Wang Ja Long Wang Ja is Lin Yi's older brother. They currently are in the same boat since Yao traded them off to Ivan for tthe paternity test results on Junjie to get Zhong to put his son in prison for his crimes. Trivia * Before he settled on her present look, Hidekaz Himaruya drafted various designs for the character, as he revealed in an illustration on his blog. Rejected concepts included: A more "mature" design for a female version, Taiwan as a young boy and as a young girl, a short-haired variation of the female design, and Taiwan as both a younger and an older man. * Her birthday corresponds with the date of October 25th, 1945, when the Japanese military surrendered control of Taiwan back to China. However, in the Chinese printing of the second volume of Hetalia, her birthday was left out and the phrase "A part of China" was controversially added to her profile. * Differently to her rare appearance in the manga and the webcomic, she seems to have a role in both Gakuen Hetalia, appearing in concept art for it. But as the game is incomplete, it remains to be seen what the extent of her role is. * Like Hong Kong, she makes her speaking debut in a drama track ("Asian and Western Festivals" in China's character CD). She is voiced by Yuki Kaida, who also voices China. * In a recent blog post, her name was revealed to possibly be Lin Yi Ling or Xiao Mei. * It is hinted that Taiwan might very well be homosexual due to the fact she always appears to admire Vietnam's beauty, and the fact that she also may as well begun to sweat when she mentioned about westerner's girls breasts being "disturbing" to her. In addition, she also appears to be flirtatious towards Belarus in the 2009 Halloween Special. This is largely speculated to many fans that Taiwan might even have a crush on Vietnam and Belarus, but it's mostly showing Taiwan showing feelings towards Vietnam than anyone, leading to the popular ship, Taiwan/Vietnam. However, she is also very open around Japan and is most likely a friendly character in general. Source * Basic Information: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Taiwan Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human